


Fake Ricky

by strawberrylace



Series: Forty Weddings and Maybe a Couple of Funerals [4]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylace/pseuds/strawberrylace
Summary: Of all the people Peter needed a favor from, Wade was the last person he wanted to ask. But when it's an emergency, it was his only hope. Based on the AU "You broke off your engagement with your long-time boyfriend/girlfriend who you were supposed to bring home to meet your family so now you need me to pretend to be them."





	Fake Ricky

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I've been wanting to go back to this series I've started for quite some time and I'm so sorry for the long absence from this. I hope you all enjoy this!

Saturday mornings were for napping, according to Wade Wilson's schedule. If he was feeling adventurous, he'd take a stroll through Queens to find the nearest chimichanga food truck which only seemed to be in the neighborhood once every blue moon. Wade very much liked how he spent his Saturday mornings, but this particular one was different.

There was no telling what the time was when Wade heard the pounding on his door. His phone had died, his charger was nowhere in sight, and he hadn't changed the batteries on his alarm clock in over two years. It had to have been early. Everyone knew that he was only available to do things after 11am. He pulled the covers over his head, groaning and hoping that it was just some nutjob who had the wrong door. Unfortunately, the pounding did not relent and Wade had no choice but to crawl out of the comfort of his warm bed and come face to face with the idiot who dared to disturb his long Saturday morning sleep.

Coming his shaggy blonde hair out of his eyes to look somewhat presentable, Wade flung the door open to see that it was none other than his old pal Peter Parker. It had been a while since he'd last seen Peter. Weeks to be exact. Poor guy looked like a mess, with his brown hair sticking up and his clothes all wrinkled. He was acting more nervous than usual as he walked right through the door.

"I can't believe I'm coming to you for this," said Peter, anxiously pacing around in Wade's kitchen, without saying hello. "I should just come clean to Aunt May but maybe I have no control!" 

"Normally people call before they let themselves into their friend's apartments, but go on, I guess," said Wade, trying not to sound too annoyed. 

"You weren't answering your phone! You realize it's almost noon? What have you been doing this whole morning?" 

Wade looked at the microwave clock and realized that Peter was right. It wasn't the latest he had slept in. One time he slept in until 2pm after sleeping for 11 hours straight. 

"Parker, you know how much I value my Saturday morning naps," Wade smiled sweetly. 

"I have a huge favor to ask you," said Peter in a panic. "You remember Ricky, my longtime boyfriend?" 

"The magician?" 

Peter rolled his eyes. "He was not a magician! He was an illusionist and that was his side hustle. Anyway, I broke off my engagement to him." 

"What?" Wade pretended to be surprised by the news. In reality, Wade had never been fond of Ricky. He couldn't put his finger on what was so off about him. Was it the fact that he was a magician or maybe it was the fact that he couldn't trust anyone with a ginger beard. "Oh no." 

"Apparently, he wasn't ready to get married. I mean, if he knew he wasn't ready to get married, why did he say 'yes' in the first place?" 

"Parker, these things happen. We can go to Brooklyn and spend the day together if you'd like." 

"No, it's not that. I was supposed to bring Ricky over to meet Aunt May and her new boyfriend this afternoon and I don't know how to tell them that I've been jilted! This all happened last night and I can't just cancel on Aunt May, you know how much that would break her heart. It's bad enough I don't visit her enough and she's never even met Ricky after all this time we've been dating and oh my god I am freaking out! I am freaking out!"

"Peter!" Wade grabbed Peter by the shoulders. 

"Wade," Peter took a deep breath. "I need you to pretend to be Ricky for the afternoon." 

Wade was stunned. A plan like this was so unlike Peter and while he would've said yes in a heartbeat, there were a couple of reservations he had to speak up on. "What? Why can't I be me? Ricky was a terrible magician with an equally hideous beard to match." 

"You can't go by your real name. Besides, she's never met you or Ricky so all you need to do is just be fake Ricky for the afternoon. I'll come clean the next day that Ricky and I broke up and you'll never have to meet her again. I know, this plan sounds stupid and I didn't have a whole lot of time to think this through but you weren't picking your phone up and dammit, I'm freaking out! I just want Aunt May to see that something in my life is going right, even for just the afternoon!" 

Wade paused for a moment. "So you came to me to rescue you like a damsel in distress?"

"I am not a damsel in distress!" Peter stomped his foot. "To be quite honest, you were the last person I wanted to ask. But seeing as you're probably the only person who'd be willing to go along with this in the first place with little to no hesitation, I figured why not."

"Oh Peter!" Wade threw his arms around Peter, squeezing him just a little too tightly. "Of course I will be your fake fiance! It's always been a dream of mine. Of course, my dream was to either be Jake Gyllenhaal's fake fiance or Cher's but you're the next best thing!" 

"Wade, relax," Peter shushed, gently pulling him off. "Thank you, I really owe you one for this. I have the ring with me in my pocket. I don't know if it will fit or not. Ricky had tiny fingers." 

"Ew, I'm not wearing a hand-me-down ring. Can we go to convenience store so we can pick out a Ring Pop? I want a grape flavored one!" 

Peter shook his head, realizing just exactly what he got himself into. "Ugh, sure. Can you at least put on a shirt with a tie? Aunt May's boyfriend picked out this really nice seafood place for lunch and we should both look presentable. Which, speaking of, do I look okay to go like this?" 

Wade dusted off the shoulders of Peter's suit jacket, straightened out his tie, tousled his hair, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Good as new, my fake fiance!"


End file.
